The Fourth Year Scandal
by Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfan
Summary: The Potter kids have spent the night at Rose and Hugo's and of course something was bound to happen... especially with James snooping through old copies of the Prophet... Maybe not Romione but for sure Weasley! R


_A/N another Weasley one shot!_

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT BLOND

"Mom!"

Hermione groaned and stirred in the bed. She was sure that it was Rose with a complaint about Hugo. Hermione loved her kids despite all she went through with them day after day. They were kids, and they meant the world to her, she felt an inevitable everlasting love towards them that would never change. But sometimes, she really wished they'd go _away_.

"MOM! You need to get down here _now_!" Rose called up the stairs heightening her volume.

Hermione groaned again, although much louder this time which lead to waking up Ron.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, looking half asleep.

Hermione got up out of bed and went to the door but before she said, "Our _kids_."

She trudged down the stairs stomped on each step. But as she stomped down each step she looked up at the "Weasley Wall" or the "WW" as the children liked to call it.

The wall went right from the top of the second floor, down to the ground floor and lead straight into the living room. Every time a child was born, or each time a couple was wed, there would be one picture that Hermione always adored and added to the wall. For instance, the picture of the DA that Ginny insisted to have taken at her wedding, or the picture of James, Hermione's beloved godson, at birth, for it was a great shock to the family that he was indeed _not_ a ginger. Or the picture of Harry dancing with Rose at Bill and Fleur's twentieth wedding anniversary, or one of Hermione's favorite, a picture from her wedding day when Ron smudged a giant piece of vanilla frosting on her nose.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and began to search the ground floor for her kids along with the Potter's who had spent the night at their house.

"Rose?" she called. "Rosie? Where are you, sweetheart?"

Just then Hermione's eleven year old daughter who would be going to Hogwarts in a month walked in from the shed, pinching her older cousin, James's right ear. All of Ginny and Harry's kids had spent the previous night at their house but Rose seemed to have picked a fight with James for some particular reason.

"Ouch, ow, ow, oww! Rose!" James groaned. "Let me go! I don't even know if it's true!"

"Rose," Hermione said slowly trying to piece things together herself, James had clearly told Rose something she didn't want to hear. "Let go of your cousin."

Hermione took a seat on the couch. Rose let go of James's ear and pushed him right at her mother. Rose sat sternly in the chair opposite her mother. Then, also from the shed, Lily walked in, followed by Albus and Hugo following closely behind.

"I told you she would react like this!" Albus exclaimed, addressing James. James had taken at seat on Hermione's right side, and then Albus took one on her left.

"I'm still not even sure what is going on here…" Lily sighed leaning against a wall. Hugo sat next to Albus.

"Well, either way, Rose you woke me up at-"she peered at the clock on the kitchen wall "Eight thirty. Eight thirty… well, I suppose it's a bit late anyway… but still! What is going on?" No one answered. "All of you," she added.

Rose once again gave James her evil eye.

"Oi!" He exclaimed. "You're the one that thinks this is a bad thing. You talk."

"Fine," Rose said, grumpily. "_James_ told me that when you in your… your fourth year… that you… you were, well… I-"

"God Rose, just say it!" James groaned. He turned to face his aunt. "I read in a really old issue of The Daily Prophet that in your fourth year you went out with my Dad."

Hermione gasped. "I-"

"It's _true_!" Rose exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth. She had said it so loud that she had fully woken her father from his sleep.

Not even moments later Ron groggily came down the staircase moaning and groaning about kids, noise and peanut butter.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily said happily bounding off her chair for her uncle to sit. Ron sat down smiling at his beautiful niece, he loved her with all his heart as his own daughter, and he had always seen such a kindness in her much like her grandmother.

"Thank you Lily," he said taking a seat in her chair. She jumped onto his lap. Ron wrapped his arm around her small waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, Al," he said, ruffling Albus's hair.

"Can we stop with all this chit chat and move on to far more pressing matters?" Rose said with annoyance. "Dad, did you know that in your fourth year Mom was going out with Uncle Harry?"

Ron laughed, but this did not please Rose at all.

"What?" she demanded. "Do you think it's a joke that your wife, my mother, was going out with your brother in-law, my uncle?"

Ron laughed again, she reminded him so much of her mother. "Listen Rosie," he said.

"Rose," Hermione said sternly. "Listen to me very carefully before you get all upset."

Rose huffed. "Fine," she said grumpily refusing to look her mother in the eye.

"Okay," Hermione said. "During our fourth year a lot of things happened. There was a certain news reporter at Hogwarts and she saw me and Harry."

"Well, why would this news reporter _assume_ that you were going out if all they did was _see_ you with Uncle Harry?" Rose asked with a demanding tone.

"Well-"Hermione began, but Hugo cut her off.

"You were _snogging_!" Hugo yelled jumping out of his chair.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily exclaimed, burying her head into Ron's white t-shirt as though it were a scary story. Ron continued to laugh.

"No!" Hermione said loudly. "Don't jump to conclusions Hugo! We were _hugging_. She clearly thought it meant something more than it did. I was scared for him, that's all."

"Why would she assume that a simple hug meant more than it did?" Rose inquired, unsure of her mother's story.

"Sweetheart, it was a mighty big hug, at that!" Ron said, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

Rose only puffed out her chest, still unsatisfied.

Albus then asked, "If you were just scared, then why couldn't mom have given him a hug?"

"Well at the time I was much closer to Harry than your mom, Al."

Hermione turned to Rose. "Love," she said slowly. "There was never, _ever_, anything remotely romantic between Harry and me. I love him but as my brother, you know that. And whatever James read in the Prophet was incorrect information, none of was true."

Rose looked her mom straight in the eye since the conversation began. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione said taking her daughters hand. "Positive."

"Good," Rose said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Because that would just be…"

"Odd," James said.

"Weird?" Lily suggested.

"Gross!" Hugo added, helpfully.

"Awkward…" Albus concluded.

"Yeah," Rose said. "Exactly."

Everyone was quiet for a second, but then James spoke up, "I've still got a question?"

Hermione looked up at him. "What is it, love?'

"Why were you scared for Dad in the first place?"

Hermione paused. Clearly Harry hadn't yet told them about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was about to tell him but she decided otherwise. Although she was his godmother she still did not feel entitled to tell him things that his father hadn't yet shared with him. She was about to think of a quick cover story but not a complete lie because she knew how much James hated to be lied to.

But then her impulsive husband felt the need to say and so he did, "Well, he was about to battle a dragon in the Tri-bloody-Wizard Tournament!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ginny said looking up at Harry. "Yeah let's go."

Ginny walked into the fire place followed by Harry, ready to leave and pick up their kids from Ron and Hermione's place. Harry held Ginny's hand.

"You know," he said. "I think we should start leaving the kids with Ron and Hermione more often."

Ginny laughed at Harry's attempts to play innocent. "Really? And why is that?"

"Well," Harry said clearing his throat as though it were a well-rehearsed important speech. "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with our kids it's just that… I mean you've got to admit we had _loads_ of fun last night."

Ginny hit Harry's arm. "Although we did have _loads_ of fun last night, I feel three nights a week is more than enough. Besides, Ron and Hermione need their bit fun to, don't you think?"

"Ginny!" he said as he pretended to be sick. "That's my sister you're talking about!"

Ginny laughed throwing her head back. "Oh, hush it you! She's not even your blood related sister! Much unlike Ron and myself."

Harry gave her a warning look. "Sorry." She said quickly. "Grab some floo powder."

Harry reluctantly did so and said, "Ron and Hermione's house!", and threw the powder to the ground.

Just as they were walking in they heard Ron yelling at James the words: "-Bloody-Wizard Tournament!"

Hermione stood up. "Ron! Must you _do_ that?"

Ron only shrugged it off. But all five kids jumped out of their chairs and turned towards the fire place.

"Hey guys…" Harry started. "What's all this about a tournament?"

James, Lily and Albus walked up to their parents and joined them in the fire place.

"Young man," Lily began sternly pointing her index finger up at her father threateningly. "You have got a _lot_ of explaining to do!"

_A/N FINISHED! I'd imagine after that Lily had a very big talk with her Dad… but who really knows what goes through that girls head besides Lily herself? I've always pictured in my mind the Weasley's having a "Weasley Wall" (WW) and maybe most of you would think the it would be at the Burrow and originally I had to, but since I love Ron and Hermione more than "the air that I breathe" (great Maroon 5 song, anyone else excited for their new album "overexposed" on June 26__th__? I am! ) and since I love the Weasley wall so much, I gave it to Ron and Hermione. This summer I plan to post a bunch of Weasley one shots and a few short stories (I already have one ready!), but I really need a few ideas, I normally just turn on my laptop when I get an idea but I would love if you guys got it touch with me to give me some ideas and I'd love to write them. I may even make this a series of one-shots… depends on reviews…Get in touch with me! Happy early summer!_

_Love always,_


End file.
